1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displaying technology, and in particular to a light guide plate, a backlight module, and a display device.
2. The Related Arts
In the field of displaying technology, the most commonly seen display devices are liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Liquid crystal polymer used in the liquid crystal displays does not have the property of luminosity and can achieve an effect of displaying relying upon light emitting from a backlight module. Generally, a backlight module comprises a light guide plate and multiple spot light sources. Light emitting from the multiple spot light sources, after being subjected to reflection and scattering by microstructures formed on the light guide plate, is given off in a uniform manner from a light exit surface of the light guide plate.
Heretofore, on the one hand, due to the loss of light during the transmission thereof, the brightness of light that is given off a portion of the light exit surface of a light guide plate that is distant from a light source is reduced so as to make the light exiting from the light guide plate not uniform; and on the other hand, since a spot light source has a specific light exiting angle, a portion of the light exit surface of a light guide plate that corresponds to a gap between two spot light sources may become a dark zone, further making the light exiting from the light guide plate further non-uniform.